With respect to termination and storage of optical fibers including distribution fibers, various concerns exist. One concern is providing high density to minimize needed space. In the case of outside plant enclosures, a reduced size for the enclosures and the internal structures is preferred.
A further concern related to termination and storage of optical fiber cables is the ease of access to the cables and the terminations. Such ease of use is desired during assembly, during installation in the field, and later when changes or modifications to the system are desired requiring adding or removing terminations, or when cleaning and checking the terminations.
A further concern in the area of termination and storage of optical fiber cables includes protecting the optical fiber from damage from excess bending below the minimum bend radius of the cable. Such protection of the fibers is desired during assembly and installation, and later when individual terminations and cables are accessed for cleaning or modification.
Further improvements in these areas are desired.